


francis forever.

by pastelairel



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Spoilers, Reincarnation, Soulmates, it'll get better. for a bit, mostly hurt haha especially in this first chapter, please don't murder me in my sleep over this, tags will be added as more chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelairel/pseuds/pastelairel
Summary: Reincarnation is normal here. After someone dies, another person is born exactly like them in every aspect. Hanahaki is also a thing, and so are soul mates. It's a lot. Galo certainly thinks it's a lot, especially when something happens while living normally with his childhood friend and roommate Lio.





	francis forever.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is NOT the promare universe it's LITERALLY an alternate universe where burnish never happened and also like all this stuff happens. haha please don't kill me. all the titles are mitski songs

When Galo’s best friend and roommate started coughing flower petals, he was immediately stricken to panic.

“I’m fine, Galo! Seriously, I’m sure it’ll pass. I’m sure it will.” Lio took a breath, “See? I can breathe just fine. Come on, I need to clean up the plate shards…. Ugh, I can't believe I dropped that…”

Galo was across the kitchen, looking EXTREMELY distressed. “You’re clearly not just fine, you have hanahaki, don’t you?? What if it doesn't get better??”

Lio made his way to go get flip flops and a broom in the pantry next to the kitchen. “I’ll deal with it then, I guess. I’d get unrequited crushes that later faded all the time in high school. I’m sure this is no different.”

Galo fumbled, “Do you at least know who you’re in love with?? So we can maybe get him to like you back??”

“Here’s some flip flops, don’t cut your feet on the floor. Look, I’ll deal with it all later, let me just clean this up.” Lio gives a reassuring smile, a little frustrated at what he saw was unnecessary worry. But it was absolutely necessary worry to Galo! What if Lio actually dies from this?! People are dying from hanahaki every day, they say in the news! Some even say it continues across reincarnations, too…! Sure, that part is just superstition, but it makes Galo worry for Lio!

“Agh.... Lio, just be careful, alright?” Galo took the pair of flip flops. “Here, I’ll help you clean! You take it easy, okay?”

Lio gave an exasperated smile. “Galo, you’d probably leave shards on the floor if I left you to do it alone.”

They did eventually get it all, at least. No one’s going to get hurt from careless actions. Especially not on Galo’s watch.

Especially not Lio.

\--

When Lio passes out a week later, Galo immediately calls an ambulance. Panic filled his voice, panic filled his mind, oh God was Lio going to die? Is Lio going to die right here, right now? Galo kept trying to resuscitate Lio--PLEASE, just work!--and Lio kept not waking up. But Lio kept breathing. He was breathing. Just keep breathing.

Galo drove behind the ambulance on the way to the hospital, and getting there only to not be able to see him yet drove him mad. Will his best friend die?! No, he kept telling himself. Not yet. Not yet.

An hour later Lio woke up.

Galo rushes into Lio’s room. “Lio?! Lio, thank God you’re alive! I was so scared…! I thought I was going to lose you!” He sets himself beside Lio’s bedside and holds his smaller hand. “The doctor said your brain didn’t get enough oxygen, but I can see you have one of the breathing machines…”

The situation kind of struck Galo all of a sudden, when he sees Lio’s face. His face was scared. Galo doesn’t think he’s ever seen his roommate in such a state.

“The… the doctor said you can’t talk with that in your throat, but that’s okay! I, uh, I can talk for both of us! You always said I talked too much, right? Aha, guess that’ll come in handy until you’re discharged! I’m… Things’re gonna be okay, Lio.”

Lio squeezes Galo’s hands with both of his, and Galo squeezed back.

“It’s… it’s gonna be okay. They’ll make you better. We’ll go back home and watch some funny movies, make some hot chocolate.” Galo gives a weak smile, and Lio gives one back. Galo keeps trying to avoid his gaze from the breathing tube.

“Let’s… let’s use the remote and watch Moana or something.”

Lio nods.

The buzz of midsummer cicadas outside were their company.

\--

It rained the day of Lio’s funeral.

Galo didn’t realize just how few friends Lio had. A redhead and a blue-haired dude, both wearing matching tattoos, showed up. And… no one else. Not even family.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, why is this happening?! Tears streamed down Galo’s face. Lio… he… he’s…! He never deserved something like this! The two of them were only 19, they were supposed to have their whole lives ahead of them!

Galo despised the flowers being next to Lio. They were what caused him to die! What right do they have to lie with his body as it's cremated!

He found himself sobbing, tears streaming down. His chest felt so full, yet so empty. Fuck, Lio… Why did you have to die? You said yourself you always faded out of your crushes, and Galo trusted that you could fade out of this one! Who...who were you even in love with? Who was the one that caused you to die?! He’ll never forgive them, not for what they did to you…!

Galo hiccuped, and something caught in his throat bad enough for him to cough it out.

A single flower petal.

\--

Galo had always been raised knowing that reincarnation was real. People would die, and someone a world away would be born 49 days later holding the exact same DNA. It’s always been assumed they’re the same person, even though they never remember. How else would that be explained?

People would tend to keep the same careers through their incarnations. Same sexuality, same interests, same everything. Except the memories of their past life. With modern times, most people just tend to look up their old social media accounts and continue from where they left off once they were old enough to join.

Relationships never continue, though. But it’s not that they need to worry about that--true soul mates always die within three days of each other, without fail. The hanahaki takes them after only 72 hours.

That’s what happened to Galo. That’s when he realized it was his fault Lio died. He didn’t realize his feelings in time to save Lio, that’s why he died.

Galo Thymos died in the presence of his friends, blaming only himself.

\--

In late summer, a child was born with the same exact DNA as the late Galo Thymos.

It was to be expected. Every child that’s born has a DNA test to try and match to a person who died 49 days prior to their birth.

His mothers named him Galo, after his past life. He kept the surname of his mothers this life, though. Galo Yonaga.

Some parents choose to find out who their child’s soulmate is, or maybe the child does it themselves once they’re older. Or maybe their child suddenly dies of hanahaki within three days, without warning.

That’s what happened to one of Galo’s friends when he was six. Going to that friend’s funeral, being told by one of his mothers that she was in a better place… it was oddly familiar. The rain reminded him of purple eyes. He didn’t know anyone with purple eyes, though.  
\--

When Galo turned eight, he remembered something. At least, it seemed like a memory. It seemed so familiar, what else could it be? It was him, but he was a teen--and buff!! And had a flat chest, did he transition?? And...who was that other person? They had purple eyes, and were really androgynous, but for some reason Galo instinctively knew they were male.

Galo stopped swinging on the swingset, instead mulling over this sudden occurrence. Who is that…? Is this his past life? They learned about that in social studies class, and some students asked about soulmates or lack thereof. Maybe that purple-eyed boy was his soulmate? He had the innate feeling they were both fifteen in that moment.

They both were smiling in what Galo decides he’ll call a memory.

He needs to tell Mama! If this is a memory, this is so cool! And he needs to tell Mom, too, when she comes home from work! Galo rushed off the swing and ran over to Mama, “Mama, guess what!!”

\--

Galo remembered more and more over the next few years. By the time he turned fourteen, he had the basic gist of his previous life. He was also seeing a psychiatrist, for delusion. So, really, it couldn’t have been his “previous life” because no one ever remembers theirs. That’s the one constant throughout all of human history, that they’re born again with no memories.

His last year of middle school was going okay, at least. He did a big school project on Edo-period firefighters, which made him famous (or infamous) throughout the small school. He’s started his transition, too, which is wonderful!

He tries to focus on this life, and tries to forget about that beautiful purple-eyed boy, or man, or something. Every memory has them at a different age. One memory of them riding bicycles on a hot summer day when they were eight, one memory of them forming a study group in high school for the ACT, one memory of praise when Galo got his EMT certification.

Memories of the boy that had no name.

No name until Galo was walking home from school.

Lio Fotia… is that the name of this person that keeps appearing in his mind?

A name! This means he can look up the name! If this person is real, then…! Then!! He’s not having delusions…!

Galo immediately pulled out his phone, going right to Ecosia.

“Lio Fotia”

An Instagram profile popped up in English, with the face he recognized as its icon.

A boy named Lio, who was his age. “Former account of Lio Fotia” read a small blurb at the bottom. The account was taken over by his reincarnation, also named Lio.

“lio / he/him / 14 / gay”

Galo created an Instagram account to send a message. He was always ahead of his peers in English, anyways. For some reason his memories were always in English, and he could understand it in those memories.

[hey! so this is gonna sound really weird but i think we’re soulmates]

That...that didn’t sound too weird, right?? Galo really hopes Lio doesn’t block him.

Well...he just should head home now, Mama’s probably going to get worried soon.

Galo grinned at his phone, turning it off and putting it in his pocket to head back to his house.

\--

“Yeah, really, Mom! I think this is real, why would my brain come up with an actual name that I’d never heard before?” Galo said as they ate dinner.

“I...I do admit, it is rather strange for that to happen…” Mom fiddled with her hair.

“...Hey!” Mama perked up. “So, we could always go check your past incarnation’s medical history and see if you suffered from any mental problems then. Maybe we were wrong this whole time.”

“You can do that??” Galo tilted his head.

“I...I think?? Probably. You can probably do it.”

Mom chimed in, “I actually think I’ve had patients request theirs before, as chronic disorders persist through reincarnations, as unfortunate as that is. And we always see the gender of their past incarnation, because people generally stay the same gender. Like you, Galo! You’re always a trans boy.”

“Yeah! I’ll be really glad to see if these memories are real. I mean, I believe they are, but that tends to happen whether they’re real or false.”

“And whatever they are, we love you, Galo. We’ll always support you!” Mama smiled warmly.

\--

It was 23 when Galo got a message back from Lio.

[do i know you?? you’re talking about reincarnation stuff, right?]

Huh? Galo squinted at his bright phone screen in the dark room. Didn’t he remember, too?

[don’t you remember? for some reason i was getting memories of my past reincarnation, and you were there]

[that’s really creepy dude. anyways if you’re gonna message me you could come up with a better lie than that. no one remembers their reincarnations]

Galo felt like he was punched in the gut. But…how?? How did he not remember too?? Was he really being creepy?? As he was typing, he got the notification he was blocked.

He suddenly couldn’t stop crying. He wheezed, sobbing, snot dripping. Why is he so, so sad?? He went into a coughing fit, sobbing between coughs, and he felt himself cough some stuff up. At first he thought he just coughed up something normal, until he rolled it around in his mouth and realized it had the same texture as a flower petal.

\--

They had a doctor appointment to check his records, but it became an appointment to care for his sudden onset of hanahaki.

“You said it suddenly began last night?” Dr. Miyatara asked, checking Galo’s eyes.

Galo nodded. “Yeah… I got blocked on Instagram by the person I think was my soul mate.”

“You think they were your soul mate? Any reason you think that?” Dr. Miyatara checked Galo’s other eye.

“Well… I’ve been getting weird memories since I was eight. Most of them had a boy who was whatever age I was in the memory. Yesterday I remembered the name ‘Lio Fotia,’ and so I looked him up and found the Instagram account that now belonged to his next incarnation. They looked exactly the same.” Galo felt nervous that the doctor would dismiss his experiences as delusion, but how could they be delusion with all this proof?

“Hm...that’s extremely odd. Do you have any idea as to why you’d be remembering this?”

“No… ...thanks for not dismissing me. Everyone always says I’m imagining it, and claim it’s never happened before. But what if it did happen in the past, and the person was silenced because it’d never happened before?”

Dr. Miyatara smiled, “That’s exactly the viewpoint I have on this. You’re very smart for your age, Galo.” Galo beamed at the praise, and Dr. Miyatara continued. “But if it is true, and he is your soulmate, it’s of utmost importance that we prove it and you two get reacquainted. Prove to your brain that he does love you somewhere in him. That’s our priority right now.”

Galo knew Dr. Miyatara didn’t want to say it because he was so young, but ‘or else you’ll die’ were the words left unspoken.

“I’ll refer you to a therapist specializing in soul mates. See her today, or even tomorrow. She puts priority on those suffering from hanahaki.” Dr. Miyatara gave a slight smile, “Try not to worry, Galo. You’re a very strong young lad.”

Galo grinned, “Than--!” He broke into a fit of coughing and wheezing, taking heaving breaths with flower petals coming up with the coughs. “Ah…”

Dr. Miyatara spoke in a very intense voice. “...Galo, try to see Mrs. Akatsuki as soon as possible. Don’t worry about school, I’ll write an excuse for you. This is your priority right now, don’t put it off.”

Galo gave a worried nod back, “Okay, Dr. Miyatara… I’ll be sure to have Mama take me. Mom has work and can’t take me, because she’s a doctor like you, doctor!”

Dr. Miyatara nodded. “Mrs. Yonaga, I hope you’ll forgive me for speaking mostly to Galo on this. Did you catch everything I said? I’ll give you Mrs. Akatsuki’s information…”

\--

They couldn’t get a same-day appointment with Mrs. Akatsuki like they had hoped. The day after isn’t any bad, right? Galo’s chest just hurts a bit, and he’s coughing. But he’s fine!! He’ll be okay, he knows it! This’ll be resolved soon, and he’s certain of it. It’s not like Lio died or something, right? He was just blocked! Why doesn’t his brain register they must love each other??

(Probably because he got blocked and called creepy by his soul mate.)

Why does he keep saying he’s his soul mate, too?? Lio could have just been a best friend in their past life. He didn’t remember any kisses, anyways. He just…

He just remembered something, yeah. Lio died of hanahaki in their last life.

Galo lay in bed, stunned. Why hanahaki? Did Lio not think Galo loved him, then? Well, that must’ve been the case, because it’s hanahaki. Did he think it was unrequited? He must have. And...and he died because he didn’t say anything! Why didn’t he say anything, then…?! And...and why does Galo remember all this?! Why doesn’t Lio remember…?

Galo found himself crying again, his heart feeling so heavy. And now Lio doesn’t love him! It’s all gonna be the same, isn’t it?? He wanted to be a firefighter! An emergency responder! He wanted to save lives, and now he’s just going to die because he’s so, so stupid…!

A knock at his door. “Galo? Are you okay?” Mama asked through the closed door.

Galo sniffed louder than he meant to, “I’m-- I’m alright, Mama…”

“You don’t sound alright… Is it okay if I could come in?”

A cough and sniff. “Y-Yeah…”

Mama opened the door, and immediately softened her face seeing her son crying. “Oh, honey… Don’t worry, I’m here.” She crossed the room and sat next to him. “What… what’s wrong, Galo?”

“I…” Galo wiped his tears. “I-I’m really scared, Mama… I remember Lio died from hanahaki, and what if I do too?? Am-- Am I gonna die??”

“Oh-- Oh, Galo… You’ll be okay, you’ll be okay, Mama’s here.” She pulled Galo into an embrace, and Galo started sobbing into her chest. “I’m not going to let you die.”

“B-But you can’t do anything to help...no one-- no one can--” Galo wailed, feeling like he was just a child. ...Because he was. He’s just a kid, that’s all he is. “I’m gonna die just like Aina did…!”

“Galo! You’ll… You’re not gonna die. It’ll be okay. You’ll be okay. Breathe, breathe.” Mama pet Galo’s head, hugging him tightly. “You’ll be okay. It’ll all be okay.”

“I-I died from hanahaki in my past life… I died from it then, what if I die from it again…”

“Don’t think these things. We’re going to talk to Mrs. Akatsuki today, and she’s going to help you, Galo. You’ll be okay. ...Oh, my baby, I don’t want to lose you.” Galo felt like Mama was going to cry, too. “Come...come on, let’s head to the appointment. Mrs. Akatsuki will know what to do to help you, Galo.”

Galo nodded, his face still in Mama’s chest. He felt bad getting tears and snot all over her shirt…

He coughed, and up came another couple petals that fell onto Mama’s chest.

\--

Mrs. Akatsuki read the logs Galo brought up on his phone. “Hm… I think maybe you came on a little strongly. You have to remember that he sees you as a stranger.”

Galo shifted awkwardly, “Yeah, I assumed I did...I only realized it after he blocked me…”

“You have to remember, though, that if you two are soul mates then you are soulbonded. ...Would you appreciate if I checked his account on my own profile, to check for updates?”

The 14-year-old perked up and nodded rapidly. “Yes!! Yes, I’d really like that…!”

\--

“He-- what do you mean he has hanahaki?? How could he, it’s not like he’s in love with me…” Galo asked, absolutely confused. Lio’s status from yesterday was that he developed hanahaki, and he hasn’t made any posts since. His last active status was nearly a full day ago.

“With soul mates, denying your soul mate can cause you to develop hanahaki. It’s not a commonly-known thing, though. Maybe he’ll figure it out and unblock you, and you two can go from there?”

“If...if he has hanahaki, and it’s because of me, then he does love me then...I think…”

“That’s exactly how it works. ...Does your chest feel any better after that realization?”

“No…”

“Then-- Oh, he just posted. It says… …oh.”

“Mrs. Akatsuki? What does it say?? Is he doing okay?? Did his go away??”

“Ah… Galo, could I speak with your mother?”

“Mama? Okay, I’ll go get her!” Galo wheezed as he found himself out of breath getting up from the couch, and hurried over to the waiting room.

\--

Galo knew he wasn’t supposed to be hearing them, but he still could.

“To the hospital? Is-- Is my son going to…?”

“Mrs. Yonaga, I’m sorry. If this boy really is Galo’s soul mate, then him dying means Galo has only three days to live, maybe less depending on how recently it happened.”

Galo froze, ice in his stomach.

“M...My…He…”

“I’m not a doctor, Mrs. Yonaga. Please take Galo to the emergency room so they can see how fast this is progressing. From there, you...you and your wife may want to help your son pass as comfortably as possible at home. I’m so sorry.”

Galo fell to his knees outside the door, and the world around him burned like an inferno.

\--

Lio Talamantez, formerly Lio Fotia, died at the age of 14 in his hometown of San Antonio, Texas, on July 28th of the current year. Galo noticed he had the surname of his fathers instead of the surname of his past incarnation, just like himself. Not like Galo would have that name for long, he’d reincarnate into some whole other life. Without Mom, without Mama, without knowing Lio, without knowing anyone. He wondered if he’d regain his memories, again.

The hospital said there was nothing to be done. Nothing to be done. Nothing anyone could do. Galo would die. He was going to die. Just like Aina those years ago, just like Lio just yesterday. He was going to die. The most they could all do is let his last days be as comfortable as possible.

July 29th, the cicadas were so noisy. He lay in a field of grass outside his house. It was so hot, but anything to make him feel warm helps. Anything to make him feel something besides this cold gripping his heart, besides his wheezing with every breath. Mama and Mom both came outside, he felt the slightest chill from the air conditioning inside. “Galo, do you want something to eat?” Mama called.

“No thanks, Mama…”

He heard two sets of footsteps walking over, and his moms sat on either side of him. Mama held his left hand, Mom held his right, and Galo sat up. “Sweetie… Please eat something.” Mama insisted.

“I’m...I’m doing to die anyways--” As if on queue, Galo let out a hacking cough.

“That doesn’t mean you-- you should be hungry… Please, eat something…” Mama looked away and it sounded as though something caught in her throat.

“Natsuko…” Mom looked over to Mama, visibly concerned.

“I’m-- Don’t worry, Maria. I’ll-- I’ll be okay.”

“Mama...Mom...I’m-- I’m really sorry for making you two so sad…”

Mama immediately looked regretful, “Oh, baby, please don’t apologize for anything. You’ve done nothing wrong, I promise. I promise.” Mama went to hug Galo, even though he was super sweaty from the midsummer heat.

“Galo, let’s…let’s go to a waterpark, you’ve loved them since you were little, right?” Mom wiped at her eyes.

“I...I want to be home.”

“Anything you want, Galo.” Mom said, hugging him with Mama. He hugged them both back, and broke down into sobs. The cicadas cried loudly in his ears.

\--

On July 31st, Galo Yonaga died at age 14. He was surrounded by friends and family as he passed.

\--

Galo is floating in void, he thinks. He’s nowhere and everywhere and has no body but also is the same and different but he is Galo. He’s died two times in his memory, likely died countless times before then. He doesn’t remember anything like this happening, nothing between lives. The universe is expanding constantly, and it won’t answer Galo’s question as to why he remembers. I chose you, it seems to say. But why is that so? Why was he special? He’s kind of a dumbass, and it’s not like a single human would matter to the abyss of space. To whatever is in that empty vastness of space besides humanity.

Galo saw stars. Galaxies. Is this normal? Does everyone experience this? No, he hears. He is special. But he must find out why. Through trial and error. Live over and over, remembering. Until he figures it out.

Galo suddenly was overwhelmed with an emotion he wasn’t equipped to understand, and broke down in wracking sobs. As close to it as one can be, if he isn’t even sure he has a body right now.

His thoughts all went to Lio.

Lio…

I’ll save you, for sure this time.

**Author's Note:**

> no set date for the next chapter but if you're in the promare hell discord i'll probably give updates. if not it'll be a mystery. no i am not sorry for this pain i'm hurting too thanks for reading


End file.
